le repas
by ficsmaniak
Summary: un simple repas entre collègue peut-il demeuré aussi simple?


**le repas**

Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que je tourne en rond dans cet atelier de malheur! J'ai donné congé à mon équipe. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour retrouver ce capitaine qui avait tué deux marines. J'aimerais tant la revoir. Elle me manque déjà et pourtant cela ne fait que quelques jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne suis qu'un poltron. J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour lui avouer mes pensées. Je ne saurais jamais comment le lui dire.  
G : Ouche!  
Je viens de trébucher dans mon escalier. Je regarde mon coude. Il est rouge, le sang coule. Je me rends à la salle de bain et je nettoie le tout. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant, un bon café voilà ce qu'il me faut. J'ouvre l'armoire, je regarde deux fois plutôt qu'une mais je vois bien qu'il ne me reste plus une goutte de cette substance que j'aime tant. Je vais devoir aller faire mes courses.

Je viens de me garer derrière une voiture qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Kate. Mais c'est impossible. Elle ne ferait pas ses emplettes maintenant, à la même place que moi je dois me tromper. J'entre et je me dirige vers la rangé où se trouve le café. Je prends un pot et je me dirige vers la caisse.  
X : Non? Tu fais des courses quelques fois?  
G (se retournant vers la voix qui lui était familière. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Kate.) : Je n'avais plus de café et tu sais que j'en bois continuellement.  
K : Je vois. Moi je n'avais plus rien dans mon réfrigérateur.  
G : Pas commode, n'est-ce pas? (Je dois l'inviter. Je lui ferai mon spaghetti césar)  
K : Non pas vraiment. Que fais-tu ce soir?  
G : J'étais justement en train de penser à t'inviter manger chez moi.  
K : Ce sera bien. À quelle heure veux-tu que je passe?  
G : Disons 18 heures  
K : Parfait j'y serais.

Elle ne m'a pas ridiculisé! Elle a acceptée mon offre. Bon je vais devoir me dépêcher. J'ai tant à faire avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je paye mon pot de café et je me rends chez moi. Bon que vais-je mettre? Ah! Oui, mon costume noir avec cette chemise bleue. Cela fera très chic. Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop. Je prend une rapide douche et j'applique une légère eau de toilette que ma sœur ma offert, il y a de cela quelques années. Puis à dix-sept heures trente, je commençai à faire cuire les pâtes en préparant la table. Nappe, chandelle, assiette et bol pour la salade. Tout était de mise pour mon rendez-vous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte d'ici déçu de moi. Je préparais la salade puis je fis cuire la sauce. Enfin, j'entendis quelqu'un cogné timidement à ma porte. Tranquillement, pour cacher mon enthousiasme de la revoir je me dirigeai vers cette porte et j'ouvris. Lorsque je vis la robe qu'elle portait, je souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Probablement que cela parut car elle rit subitement.  
K : Je peux?  
G : Euh...Oui, Oui entre. J'espère que tu as faim.  
K : À quoi tu penses? Tu crois que je serais venu l'estomac plein ou quoi? J'espère que tu nous as concocté quelques choses de bon.  
G : eh! Bien! Viens te mettre à table et tu sauras.  
Heureusement que j'avais eu le temps de tout mettre en place. Je n'avais plus qu'à la servir.

Elle a tout engloutit. Elle se sent extrêmement gêné, car je n'en ai pas fait autant.  
G : ne t'en fais pas. J'avais grignoté avant que tu arrives.  
K : Bon alors je crois que je vais devoir courir des heures durant pour perdre toutes les calories que tu m'as fait ingérer.  
G : J'ai une meilleure idée, attends moi une minute.  
K (incertaine) : D'accord.

Je pousse les quelques meubles qui sont dans mon salon et j'ouvre la chaîne stéréo. Je ne sais pas comment mettre des disques compact...j'aurais dû prévoir cela avant. J'appuie sur un bouton et cela s'ouvre. J'y insère un disque de valse. C'est la seule musique qui me permettra de me détendre et qui plus est c'est le seul disque que j'ai.  
G : tu peux venir.  
K : oh!  
G : Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas?  
K : Au contraire, c'est merveilleux. Mais je ne sais pas danser la valse.  
G : c'est simple, viens je te montre.

Elle s'approche doucement de moi et je lui prends la main et la hanche et je lui montre. Elle a l'air ravie. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'on danse. Elle est dans sa voiture, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait écouter un disque sur lequel elle sait danser. Je me demande quelle sorte de musique qu'elle écoute. Elle entre et mets son disque. C'est... rythmé je dirais. Même que ça bouge beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais imaginé.

K : Viens je te montre.

Waouh! C'est génial! Elle m'a montré plusieurs pas! C'était génial. Elle est morte de fatigue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reprenne le volant. Elle a but plusieurs verres. Je vais lui demander de rester ici. De toute façon, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Elle pourra se servi de la chambre des maîtres. Elle est maintenant sous la douche. WOW! Cela fait deux fois non, trois fois aujourd'hui qu'elle accepte mes propositions! Je suis au paradis!

G : Jolie! Tu es superbe ainsi!  
K : Quoi? Je ne le suis pas habituellement?  
G : Euh...si, si mais là tu l'es encore plus!  
K : Gibbs, ferme la bouche on dirais que tu t'es déboîter la mâchoire!

Oups, je vais tout avouer si je me surveille pas... mais en même temps c'est ce que je voulais en l'invitant...bon allez je lui montre la chambre. Elle est étendue sur le lit.

K : Gibbs?  
G : Oui Kate?  
K : Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi?

Trois ans plus tard  
18h00

Ils étaient en train de souper en tête à tête comme tout les samedis soirs lorsque Kate fit la grimace.  
G : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour.  
K : Je crois que le travail est commencé!  
G : Vite! On fonce à l'hôpital!

Elle suivit difficilement son mari qui tentait de l'aider à marcher, mais il était tellement énervé qu'il courrait plus que ce qu'il marchait. Elle souffrait ainsi pour la deuxième fois. La première fois, elle avait donné naissance à Bella. Ils étaient heureux tous ensemble. Bella était chez les parents de Kate pour le week-end, car ils avaient prévu la date. La petite ou le petit ne se ferait pas attendre se disaient-ils. En effet, ils ne connaissaient pas le sexe de l'enfant, car ils avaient tenu à s'en faire un cadeau de mariage. À dire vrai ce n'était que dans trois semaines leur anniversaire, mais cela leur étaient égal.

00h01

Docteur : Félicitation! C'est un garçon.  
G : Il est beau comme toi mon amour!  
K : Il a tes yeux, il va devenir un briseur de cœur!  
Sur ce nos deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et rigolèrent. Puis épuisée par le travail, Kate s'endormit avec l'image d'Andrew dans les bras de son mari.


End file.
